Hidden in the Shadows
by XxPeanutButterCupxX
Summary: Hermione finds a diary that sends her into the past (the maurader's time) where she finds out more about her history, family, and friends. HGSB (Should ginny be sent with her)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:mumbles to self: _I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters, I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters, I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters!_ :opens eyes: Darn! I still don't own them. They belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!

Summary: Hermione finds a diary and uncovers secrets that were not meant to be found. Secrets that will change her life. (duhn duhn duhhhnnnnnn...)

A/N: I know that some people that I made prefects are probably not, but if this story goes as planned then they will come in handy:cackles maliciously: Oh, and you know how Gred'n'Forge 'ran away' from Hogwarts in their sixth year? I think… anyways, they are back to finish Hogwarts, because we need the twins to cause havoc and mayhem! (They will be seventh years.)

Also if I misspell a potion, spell, or a professor's name, I am terribly sorry! Anyways, if you have a problem, question, or comment about anything, leave a review and I'll get back to you on it when the next chapter comes out! Have fun reading!

Toni

Hidden in the Shadows 

Ch. 1: The Diary

* * *

Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express dragging her luggage after herself. It was her 6th year at Hogwarts and she was a Gryffindor prefect. After she stored her luggage in the compartment where Harry and Ron were, she hurried to the coach where the heads would meet. When she opened the compartment door she saw that many people were already there.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin." Fred started, "I'm the Head Boy this year, and Katie Bell is the Head Girl…" The meeting went on for a good fifteen minutes, consisting of Prefect Duties and Corridor Patrol Charts being handed out.

When they reached the Great Hall and the sorting was done and Dumbledore had finished the yearly speech, he told them who the three new professors were, the feast finally began.

"Just our luck! Snape and Flint! Wonderful-" "I'm glad you agree Mr.Weasley, but the way you said that would make anyone think you dislike us. I'd be careful if I were you." stated the potions professor who had just walked by and overheard him. "Bloody hell, how does that over-grown-bat—"

"Harry! Ron!" Oliver Woods, the new Flying Instructor, waved greeting them and managing to cut Ron off at the same time. "Prof-" "Call me Oliver, you guys are my friends, don't be so formal with me." The three guys launched into a 'deep and meaningful' conversation on how the cup would be won by the Gryffindors this year.

Muttering something incoherently to her plate hermione resumed toying with her food, but not for long. "Hermione!" A familiar looking bubble-gum-pink haired professor called, walking over to where she sat. "Tonks! Great to see you, I'm so glad you got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. How was your summer?" "Great! I can't wait to have you in my class! It will be so much fun." Tonks replied exuberantly.

When dinner was over Hermione and Seamus showed the first years to their dormitories, and told them the password to the common room. Then she went to her prefect's suite which she shared with the three other girl prefects in her year; Parkisson, Hannah, and Padma.

A week had gone by already. Hermione was sick of sharing a suite with the three other prefects, because Parkisson and Padma constantly bickered with Hannah trying to break it up unsuccessfully. She now knew not to interfere, because she had learned her lesson when Parkisson and Padma first started ripping at each other she tried to get them to shut up but Pansy had cast a spell at Padma which got knocked off course and got her, setting her hair on fire. Deeming it fruitless she gave up and headed to the library, it was her sanctuary. Making her way to the back shelves of books, she sat down in her favorite corner leaning against the wall she propped up the random book she had grabbed of a shelf on her way back. Taking a look at it she noticed that it was a small tattered deep green book that had a leather covered. The cover read;

_Morgana Malfoy_

No one knew much about the Malfoys because they always hid it well. Now here in her hands lay the chance, the opportunity to find out more about them. She took it without a second thought. As soon as she opened it a moving photo fell out and into her lap. On it were two smiling girls waving at the camera. One was a Slytherin and the other was a Gryffindor, and what's more, once in a while they gave each other secretive glances. Tucking the picture back in the book she began reading…

November 16, 1976 

_Well, I'm officially part of Cissy's dreadful little clique with her little minions Bellatrix and Patricia. I have a feeling that the only reason I was accepted in it is because she is betrothed to my brother Lucius, who I ever so often, 'accidentally' call Lucifer for my amusement, and his annoyance. Anyways, I know I should be jumping for joy, but It's not the true me, it just doesn't feel right. Oh, and I think I made a new friend today. Hopefully none of the Slytherins will find out…_

_"Peeves! Stop that! Ouch! IF YOU DARE CHUCK ONE MORE THING AT ME OR HER, I SWEAR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT WHAT I SAW, YOU KNOW, ON-" "Ahhh Miss Malfoy, I am ever so sorry, I should have noted who I was pelting with dungbombs." Peves spat sarcastically as he glared at me pointedly, turned his back and flew off. I then turned towards the shocked girl._

_"Sorry about hi-" "Thank you so much! I-" "Anytime, and I mean it. If he as much as bugs you I'll put him in his rightful place." I smiled at the put out girl. "I can see you didn't need him to help you bring down your mood, because it looks like someone already helped you with that-" "Sometimes he just makes me soooo mad! I coul-" "Do you want to continue this in a room where no one can hear us?" _

"_But you're a Slytherin! Slytherins cannot be tru-" "Slytherins are true to their word when they promise something unless... Take it or leave it, but you do look like you need to get it off your shoulder though." "Well…" I noticed she was eyeing me, debating if I was trustworthy. "Sure, if you promise that you wont repeat anything I told you." "I solemnly swear that I won't!" I said holding up my right hand, signaling that I was telling the truth-_

"Hermione! Where were you, I was looking all over for you, and why are you reading your potions text book?" "It's not-" she looked down at her book and noticed that it was her potions textbook. (A/N: When other people look at it, itlooks like a different book. Only certain people can read the diary.)"Oh, that? I was just leafing through the pages to see what we are going to cover in potions this year..." "'Mione, you do know that you're terrible at lying, because you used that excuse yesterday-" "I'm finishing it, I started yesterday and now I'm finishing It." She stated trying to cover up her fumble. "Riiight. Well anyways curfew is in 15 minutes." Ginny answered disbelievingly. With that the two girls headed out of the library and parted their ways heading to their respective dorms.

Getting in her king sized bed she directed the light towards the book and opened it looking for the place where she had stopped…

November 20, 1976 

_Well wee are friends now. She knows more about me than anyone else. We've been through a lot together, I know it's been only four days but we are inseparable. Cissy'n'minions have been sending discreet hexes in my direction ever since and denying it whenever I confront them about it. One of them got my hair caught on fire and I heard Peter Pettigrew remark how I looked like a devil with my hair flaming and all, thankfully Lily smacked that twit over the head with her textbook. Let's just say it's been hectic ever since then. At least I still have Lily. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter send death glares at me constantly. Cissa, Bell, and Pat pretend to be my friends, even though Lily is the only true one. But something interesting happened today…_

_Lily and I were studying in the library when I noticed Sirius enter in a huff probably looking for us. I told Lily that I'd be back in a minute, and then I went to hide behind a shelf to listen to their conversation._

_"Evans, where is Malfoy?" He demanded. "She had to lea-" "Stay away from her! You don't want to talk to her anymore. I ran into Narcissa and I overheard her talking about-" "Me, right? How I would get the dark mark-no no that's not it hmmm," I pretended to be deep in thought. "Yes I know! Kill you all in your slee-wait no, that's not it…" "Malfo-" "Aha! I was, yes I know now. I'm using Lily to get to Dumbledore to murder him in his sleep! Wait no, it wasn't him… who was it… hey, Lil remind me to ask Ciss" I gave her a discreet wink telling her to play along. She saw it but Sirius was oblivious to it. "Malfoy! I thought you were my friend!" she pretended to burst in tears and run out of the library, but really she ended up behind a bookshelf to listen to us. "Bloody hell Malfoy! If you dare hurt her one more tim-" he started drawing her wand but I quickly noticed "Accio wand!" His wand suddenly flew into my hands, leaving him with a shocked expression covering his face. I started laughing, while Lily came out from behind the bookshelf doing the same._

_"Sirius Black, a little advice; don't believe everything you hear." I said with a sad look and gave him his wand back. "If you did, then I'd have the black mark, I'd be a death eater, and Voldemort's heir… or bride it depends on which version you heard. Also I'd be marrying Theo Nott. You see, Lil knows me better than anyone else and I know her. She is my best friend ever! I'd die for her safety! You remember that!" I was angry with him now. "I'll see you tomorrow Lily. Oh, and by the way Black, I will never be Voldemort's minion, and if you believed that, you are dafter than I thought. And if you dare tell anyone about what I told you then I'll set Peeves on you!" "You coul-" "She actually could Sirius, and if I were you, then I'd apologize to her, but since it's you, then I know that it will never happen." Lily said. "Tomorrow then Morgs."_

All of a sudden before Hermione sould read on, thediary leapt out of her hands and landed in the center of the room, which now was swirling around her as the book sucked her in.

The next day, Hermione wasn't at any of her classes. When they sent some one to look in her room to see if she was there, all they could find was her potions book lying in the middle of the floor open to page 374.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Hate it? Oh well… Thanks to all that read it, and it will get more interesting later on…

Toni


	2. AN Update

A/N: my life has been a bit busy...it'sbeen a while i know. i'm sorry! i'll update! i'm still figuring out the plot along with the other stories i'm working on, but i'll try to update soon! it'll be like a couple of months though...


End file.
